


King of the cicadas

by Devoid_of_cells



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoid_of_cells/pseuds/Devoid_of_cells
Summary: Glynda Goodwitch adopts an intelligent and heroic child who enrolls in beacon one year before his cousins in law, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-long. His team is very powerful, but just like him they have much to learn
Relationships: Coco Adel/Original Male Character(s), Glynda Goodwitch & Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	King of the cicadas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. If I get feedback I'll rework it, so please give me feed back if you can.

A young child walks down an empty dirt street, a trail of red behind him being washed into the mud with the rain. All he has with him is a blood red cape which he wrapped around himself and a chimera plushie. He continued down the road until he slipped, after which he lied down and cried.  
And the creature that had been following him, toying with him, torturing him, approached.  
Schwick  
Schwick  
Shwap  
Schwich  
scwhich  
Shwap  
Went it's hideous being as it moved across the dirt.  
Then it stopped, and decided that it’s prey was not yet satisfactory. So it cursed the child, marking it with the child's hair becoming a muddyblack from its original platinum color, and his eyes turned the color of blood and mud.  
“We wonder, how will you grow, we will be watching.” said the monster in three different voices, before leaving.  
Schwick  
Schwick  
Shwap

In the day, washed down a hill into a ditch, a golden haired witch found a small child no older than four. He was muddied and bloodied and covered in scratches. Wearing a blood red cape and a small chimera plushie. The witch lifted the boy and carried him to their home in the city of vale. She gave him a bath, laid him in her bed, and called her boss. she would need help.

“Hey Ozpin, I need some help.” she said.  
“Do you know his name?” the man asked.  
“No, I just found him-”  
“My name is Scarlette.” the boy, still sleepy and eyes half lidded, was now on the witched back like a small bug “and I'm a ci-ci- ciwada!”  
Glynda was too focused to realize what was wrong in this scenario “his name is Scarlette, and he seems to be very happy about being a cicada faunus.”  
A sound of drinking was heard “ok, what of a last name?”  
“What's that?” the boy asked.  
“You know, like a last name.what you use after your name to tell people who you are.” the witch explained.  
“Ooohhh. I don't know.” the boy said.  
“He doesn't know” the witch repeated.  
“Well that’s a problem. Good luck with that.” he hung up.  
“Wha- HEY! OZPIN!” the witch shouted into the phone before slamming it down onto the receiver “damn that idiot!”  
“YEAH! DAMN HIM!” the child repeated.  
“Wait no- shit!” the woman panicked because she wasn't supposed to cuss around children.  
“SHIT HIM TO!”  
“Nooho.” This would be a lot of work.

2 years later

“Look, I know you have important business but you OWE ME for not selling you out.” Glynda said to the drunken idiot over the phone.  
“Aw teach, that was four years ago. You have to learn to-” the man was cut off.  
“Babysit or I tell everyone you like my little pony.” She had the voice of a killer and the eyes of a predator.  
“Yes ma’am.” came the meek voice of one of the greatest huntsmen to ever live.  
“Good, be here by two o’clock or else.” and she hung up.  
“Now then, Scarlette should be up in a few minutes. I should make breakfast.”  
She got dressed and began to make sausage, eggs, and tea. Extra honey on Scarlett's serving. Glynda then heard the cicada song she loved so much, followed by feet on the ground. Glynda turned around to see her son climbing down the stair’s walls. She walked over and picked the six year old up and placed him at the table, she internally squealed at how cute her son looks while he’s sleepy. She placed his plate in front of him, the scent of honeyed tea immediately waking him up.  
“I have to go out on huntress business today,” Glynda said as she sipped her tea “I’ve gotten you a babysitter, but none of your usual sitters were available. So don't be scared when you're left with him ok?”  
“Don't worry mommy,” Scarlette said cheerfully “if you trust them they must be the best!”  
Glynda smothered him with hugs at that, he was so CUTE.

At two o’clock the babysitter, a man named Qrow Brawhaven showed up at the door and Glynda left after explaining everything that Qrow would need to know.  
Qrow turned to the kid after his mom left “So ki-” but Scarlette was gone “where did he go?”  
Then he noticed a weight on his back.  
“Hey kid, could you maybe get off me?” Qrow asked.  
“Couch.” the boy said trying to direct the MUCH older man over to said furniture.  
“Ok ok! No need to be so pushy.” the man who was really just twenty but hey that's old for a kid.  
After sitting down the kid told Qrow to put on a movie. Which he did.  
“We got uhh” damn that witch had a lot of movies “pirates of the-”  
“PIRATES!” the boy shouted.  
“Ok then.” Qrow had to say, this kid had good taste. “And I'm guessing you want your ‘movie supplies’?”  
The boy excitedly shook his head.  
While the boy was wrapped in a sushi roll blanket with his candy and chimera, he asked Qrow a question he didn't expect.  
“Mister qrow do you like my mommy?” This caused Qrow to choke on his drink.  
“What-hy-when- why-” Qrow was very flustered “why would you think that!?”  
“Because when you talked to her, It was like Mr Sparrow to Ms Swan.” the boy smiled.  
“I-I do not!-” Qrow had trouble recovering, why? It’s not like he ACTUALLY liked the witch. Right?”  
“She’s single you know.” Scarlette said before being quiet the rest of the movie.  
Well other than to sing along with Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth while they drank themselves to death.

The next day Glynda showed up before Scarlette woke up to see Qrow making pancakes in an apron.  
“Need some help?” she asked.  
“Huh? Oh uh n-no. Well the tea I can't do so can you do that part?” odd, Qrow never stuttered. Especially around her.  
“Sure,” Glynda began on the tea “something you want to tell me?”.  
Qrow panicked “Hm? Oh! No, no. nothing. Not a thing at all!” Glynda knew this was bulshit.  
After an hour they both heard a cicada song and the sound of small feet scuttling along. When Scarlette arrived they began eating breakfast.  
Qrow spoke up “So, Glynda. Are you uh,” Oum fuck how can he be this bad at flirting “are you free this weekend?”.  
“For what exactly?” she responded without looking up.  
“You know,” Qrow waved his fork around “to do an…. Activity. Together.” Glynda looked up “just the two of us?”  
Glynda didn’t respond and just kept eating, but slightly faster and with pink cheeks.  
Silently, the mastermind laughed.  
After breakfast Qrow left, but not before being kissed at the door by a certain witch.  
“Two oclock pm. Saturday. Don't be late.” Glynda said before closing the door.  
Qrow spent the rest of the week being trained by his sister on how to treat a woman during a date.

All according to cake.

7 years later

“Shit shit shit shit!” a muddy black haired student said to himself as he ran down the street, buttoning up his signal uniform “I’m late! I’m late! I'm very, very late!”.  
He turned a corner, only to turn back around and enter an alleyway. Something had caught his eye.  
A small, black dog-like creature cowered away from Scarlette as he approached “don't worry I wont hurt you.” the boy reached into his bag and took out a dumpling he planned on having for lunch “here, you can have this.” he set the dumpling down and ran when he heard the bell ring.  
The school boy sled into the classroom just one second before the final bell rang.  
“Scarlette! You're cutting it close.” his father, professor Qrow, chastised “I know I'm a great role model but feel free to pick what to copy.”  
Scarlette sat down as a few kids laughed at him.  
“Now then!” Qrow slammed his flask down on his desk “I’m sure all you little crotch goblins have been looking forward to this science freshman year. Today we’re making: WEAPONS!” he mocked enthusiasm.  
One kid blew into one of those party things and popped a poppy thing you pop at parties..  
No seriously what do you call those things.  
Qrow led the kids to the workshop, mockingly acting like he was leading elementary students. “Alright, so this is the workshop. Go wild! I'm gonna go drink till I pass out in the corner over there so you can practice problem solving.” he then left to do that.  
Most kids just went with the standard stuff. Gun sword. Sword. Gun. sword gun. BORING!  
Meanwhile Scarlette learned some rather interesting schematics from his little cousin. “Oh,” he laughed “this will be-” he opened a complex blueprint “-fun.”

Four hours passed until the bell rang, signifying that the building faze was complete. Qrow walked out from his corner.  
“So you all know I wasn't ACTUALLY! Passed out right?” he asked the class “like, surely you aren't that SHIT when I'm not watching right?” This confused the class.  
Qrow walked up to a kid named Hernandez and picked up his rifle “this is good, except.” Qrow smashed it against the table full force, causing it to shatter. “IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT GRIMM YOU NEED SOMETHING STRONGER!  
He then approached Kyle “nice knuckles, strong. Now punch that wall with them.” Kyle did as was instructed, his knuckles were then taken and thrown in the trash “THOSE DIDN'T EVEN DENT IT! YOU THINK WE HAVE THESE FOR SHOW!? WE CAN'T FIGHT THE GRIMM WITH BRUTE FORCE! WE NEED WEAPONS THAT MAKE US STRONGER!”  
Next came Torchwick, a nice kid but hard to like, qrow picked up his cane. “Well built.” he slammed it, nothing. “Effective” Qrow shot a grenade and blew up a target, “accurate to.” he shrugged. “A+ Wick, good job.”  
Qrow then went to Scarlette’s friend, Nadeshiko Napier, and picked up a harp.  
“And what's this?” he clicked a button and it turned into a serrated and thin short sword with one sharp side “as I expected, versatility.” he flipped a switch and it turned into a scythe with a curved handle and hooked blade, Qrow clicked his tongue “nice”. He twisted a knob and the weapon turned into its final form: a small cross with a snake shaped bone whip wrapped around ready to lash out. “Well done. A+.”  
Then onto Scarlette “so son. I know you have a weapon built. But I have to see it.”  
Scarlette compiled, shyly pulling his weapon out of his coat: a zweihander like one handed sword with a hilt that looks like a modern assault rifle.  
Qrow took it and gave the red and white blade a few swings, then he pulled back the bolt and it turned into an m1 garand with a grenade attachment. Qrow then pulled the back of the stock off a little and the gun became a tommy gun.  
“Now the other.” Qrow handed the weapon back to Scarlette and received a camera. A quick button push where the battery release should be and it became a mauser with a yard and a half long barrel. “Well done. But only a B+ because the leftmost screw on the northern quadrant of your gun sword shakes during each transformation.” he handed the gun back in its camera form.  
This continued until Qrow had successfully graded every weapon. He instructed everyone but the ones who failed to leave for the day, those that failed stayed behind until they made one that worked.

4 years later

“Oh fuck.” Scarlette said as Nadeshiko patted him on the back.  
“It's okay buddy,” the pink haired boy assured “no one will judge you for barfing. Lots of people do it on their first quinjet!”  
“Here,” someone offered the mud-brunnette coffee “helps me plenty.”  
Scarlett took the drink and scarfed it down “thanks uuhhh…”  
“Torchwick. Roman Torchwick. We were in the same class back in signal.” the ginger tipped his hat up with a cane “and let me say, I dont think Ive ever seen someone drink scorching hot coffee like that.”  
“Yup, I have a really strong throat.” Scarlette stood up now feeling better.  
“Well looks like our stop is coming up here. Catch ya later!” Roman said and walked away.

“So how's it feel being at Beacon as a student?” Napier asked Scarlette.  
“Different, but in a good way.” Scarlette answered “how's it feel being at Beacon?”  
Nadeshiko smiled revealing golden teeth “Accomplishment.”  
“So I was wondering, what do you plan on doing here?” the brunette asked.  
Napier shrugged “learn, pick up chicks, hopefully get on a team with you. And you?”  
“Study and work my ass off, kill the legions of the damned, and hopefully get on a team with you.” Scarlette smiled.  
“Hey, all work and no-”  
The pinkette was promptly silenced by a very fast object moving at very high speeds knocks both him and the object into the aether. Well into a tree but shush.  
“Ow dude the fuck!” Scarlette heard his friend say.  
“Oh sorry bro, I need to watch where I'm going.” the object, now identified as a fellow student, said.  
“Well I’ll see you both at the auditorium. Have a nice day!” Scarlette told them both then left.  
“What was that about?” the fast student asked.  
Nadeshiko got up “ah him? He’s like that to everyone.”  
“Yes but I mean he’s like WHAT to everyone?” the student asked  
“Oh. he’s shy. If you don't go to him first good luck getting to know him, and if someone new is suddenly added to the conversation he panics. Im Nadeshiko Napier by the way.” he held out his hand  
The student took it “Ash Olander, and it’s cool. He seems like a nice guy.”

Scarlette sneezed “am I catching a cold?” he wondered.  
In that moment he looked away from where he was going he bumped into someone and fell down.  
“Hey little guy, you good?” The person sounded more like a model than a huntress.  
“Hey I'm not a kid!” Scarlette rubbed his head and got up “look I might just go up to your stomach but I can still kick your ass!”  
“Whoa calm down shortstack, didn't mean to insult ya.” the voice said tauntingly holding out a hand “my name's Coco. Coco Adel.”  
Scarlette shook her hand “I’m Scarlette, Scarlette Goodwitch. Are you a student here too?”  
Coco nodded “yeah, you trying to find the auditorium too?”  
“No. I was actually just heading there, what to come?” Scarlette offered.  
Coco nodded “Sure, plus it’ll give us a chance to talk.” 

“And so you haven't grown since you were seven? How small were you before!” Coco was astonished.  
“Well at the age of four I had to wear baby clothes. It was very embarrassing.” Scarlette facepalmed and shook his head “bright side is barely anyone notices me. Lets me slip by just about anyone.”  
“Really? And how'd you find that out?” Coco asked.  
“Simple: in the 6th grade some people started picking on me for being a faunus, so I snuck into their house and put a grenade in their lunch box.” Scarlette said as if it was normal “and my size kept them from seeing me and I was light enough they didn't wake up.”  
Coco went wide eyed and recoiled “Oum fuck dude!”  
“What? It was a flash bang! A little bit of tinnitus never hurt anyone.”  
Coco laughed at that “hey you said you were a faunus, but you don't look it. What kind are you?”  
“Oh, I'm a cicada. My trait is the physiology meaning that I can climb up things and can make cicada noises.” Scarlette answered.  
“No way! I've never heard of a bug faunus before.” Coco said surprised.  
“Meh that happens a lot. It's because we’re so rare in the main four countries that not many even believe we exist.” Scarlette explained “watch.”  
Scarlette then sang a cicada song, causing Coco to cover her ears.  
“See, told ya.” Scarlette smirked “oh we’re here.”  
The two waved bye to each other and Scarlette went to find Nadeshiko.

“Yo Nade!” Scarlette said as he approached the pinkette, who was currently with the very fast student from earlier “so who's the lightning bolt?”  
“Sup Scar. This is Ash Olander. He’s from mistral. Cool dude and definitely someone you could hang with.” Nadeshiko assured his friend.  
“Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you Ash. Im Scarlette Goodwitch.”  
“Nice to meet you mate. So who was that chick you were with? You got a girl? Crush? I can help with the latter.” Ash spoke rather quickly.  
“Oh nothing like those. I just bumped into her and she started talking. Then we became friends.” Scarlette explained “her name’s Coco.”

After that professor Ozpin gave his whole ‘all I see is wasted potential’ speech Glynda guided the students to the place where they would all be sleeping for the night. 

Ash Olander was explaining how to pick up girls to Scarlette and Nadeshiko “So you see, girls have these ways of telling you their interested without actually saying it. It's not always a manual thing but no matter what it means you've got a shot.”  
Scarlette snapped his fingers “I get it! So you gotta keep an eye out for those, and if she shows it around another guy try and do what he does!”  
Ash shook his head “no no no. Ya see they actually hate that. If you notice them it's fine, but you can't keep a constant watch for them or suddenly copy someone else it makes ya look desperate. You just gotta be you man, cause if she wants you while you AREN'T trying to impress her then you'll know she really wants you. And if you're as good as me, you won't even have to make the first move.”  
“Woah really?” Nadeshiko said, astonished “how do you not have a girl yet man!”  
“Oh I could have one, I could’ve had a whole school I was so popular. Even with the guys!” the ash haired boy boasted “but there's just one girl for me, and that's that beauty over there.”  
The other two looked over at the girl Ash pointed at, she was an albino cutey with red dots for eyes and she carried a certain air of maturity and superiority with her.  
“Dotathea Sights, Dot for short” Ash explained “she’s confidant, the smartest and strongest in any class, more mature than most teachers, and shes got hella go complex and with good reason.”  
“So why can't you get her?” Scarlette asked.  
“Well that's because she hasn't come to me.” Ash explained.  
“So go tell her yourself man!” Nadeshiko encouraged him.  
“No way man! The last guy to do that got let down hard! Not to mention she scares the shit out of me!”

A little after that Glynda ordered lights out and everyone went to bed.

In the morning after breakfast everyone was told to get ready for team ups by getting into combat gear.

Scarlette donned an outfit reminiscent of a royal cavalier guard as well as his scarlet cape, which he had grown into.

Nadeshiko donned a hot pink suit with a false fur collar and went to his knees. He also had a hot pink hat and a bone white skull mask, and some hot pink feather gloves.

Ash Olander donned a long silver plaid coat with a popped collar. His undershirt was a chainmail shirt and his pants were baggy shorts that were tucked into his sliver plaid high socks. His shoes were more like stilts than anything else yet he seemed to move even better in them, despite him being now two feet taller.

And a certain minstral beauty donned a neon red high tech battle suit that looked like a robotic samurai except the helmet was more akin to an astronaut helmet. She attached what looked like closed paper fans to her elbows and they slid into a shoulder compartment.

Everyone appeared at the cliffs and stood on the squares they were told. Ozpin explained how they were all to collect artifacts at the center of the forest then return to the foot of the cliff, and whoever they made first eye contact with would be their team mate for the rest of their time at beacon, then everyone got into position.

“Um, mr.Ozpin sir?” a rabbit faunus raised her hand.

Coco launched.

“Yes ms.Scarlatina?” Ozpin responded.

Nadeshiko turned his harp into its staff whip and was launched.

“So do we get parachutes?”

Dot sights launched.  
“No, you will be using your own landing strategy.” Ozpin explained.

Ash Olander got down into a jumping position and jumped as he was launched, increasing his air.

“Whats landing strategy?” 

Scarlette turns his camera into its mauser form and waves bye to his mom, then launches.

“Oh don't worry, you’ll find out.” Ozpin smirked behind his coffee mug as he took a sip.

“Wha-” Scarlatina was launched like an unprepared sack of potatoes out of a cannon.

“They always ask that, and it's the best part of the year.” Ozpin said aloud ‘wouldn't you agree?’ he asked the man in his head.  
‘Oh definitely.’ Ozma responded.


End file.
